The purpose of this project is to provide for the breeding and maintenance of rhesus monkeys, the progeny of which will be used in the NIH extramural research programs. This requirement was brought about because of the decision of the Indian Government to reduce wild animal exportation. The contractor will provide facilities, daily maintenance, and a sufficient number of breeder monkeys to produce 500 infants by the fourth and fifth years of the contract.